


The Last Hope

by Gohminam



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Max, Evil Max, F/M, Innocent Phoebe, Jealous Max, Max and Cherry date only for the beginning 3 chapters, Nora and Billy are 18, Phoebe and Max are 24, Possessive Behavior, Protective Max, Sibling Incest, Submissive Phoebe, Teen Romance, Thunderman, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohminam/pseuds/Gohminam
Summary: Phoebe Thunderman has lost her powers, her parents and...Max; her beloved twin, who has conquered the Superheroes' League along with Dr Colosson. Max keeps on denying that he does not miss his sister at all and Dr Colosso has given up on trying to convince him. What will happen when the evil twin offers his sister a job as his personal "evil assistant"? Will Phoebe go against her superheroes' principles just to be with his brother? What about Nora and Billy?





	1. Phoebe.

CHAPTER ONE.

 

To say that Max Thunderman was evil was a understatement. He was the definition of Satan himself. It had been two years since every thing has changed. Two years since he had left his family and...Phoebe. He indeed admitted that his life without his twin sister had been mundane and annoying these days...he really did miss teasing her. But they were different. He had chosen to be the Evil Genius and he did; it was his own hard work that made him currently the owner of the Superheroes' League...well...not really. He was just...evil.

"Now...what are you thinking about? I need my carrots!" And it was obviously Dr Colosso...but Max did not want to change the rabbit. He claimed that he was "too cute" to change into a shit-assed face which made the latter sick and frustrated.

"Shut up...I'm just bored right now...I miss Hank and the others..." Max quietly muttered, eyes still gazing outside of his office.  
"You mean...Phoebe...fufufu...Is Max being sentimental right now?" The rabbit chuckled...he had to admit that it was fun to tease Max now and then.

"Fuck your mouth hairy-head. No. Why will I miss her!? I have Cherry with me!" he exclaimed getting off his chair and looked at Colosso dead into the eyes,"Don't fucking utter her name. Do you understand me?!"

The rabbit sighed heavily. He knew that Max actually cares for Phoebe. It knew everything. He knew where Phoebe currently was and he knew that her situation was much worst than before. If only Max knew what Link was doing to her...

"I'm going. Tell Cherry to meet me at my house in the evening. Cancel all my meetings for the afternoon." And with that he stormed off, grabbing his coat and climbed down the stairs in a whirlwind. Dr Colosso sighed again. Phoebe...

 

//__~__~__//

 

"Two hot marshmallow chocolates are uppp...yes...Welcome to Pandora's Coffee shop. What would you desire Sir?"  
Phoebe Thunderman. The epitome of beauty, radiance and intelligence.

"I desire for something sweet...hmm...something delicious...you? What are doing latter babe?" The gross man asked...holding Phoebe's hand firmly to the counter. "Great...there'll be bruises tomorrow..." she thought.

"Uhm...Well no. Thank you. And can you please remove your gross sweaty hand from my delicate one please? I don't want to die young with your germs." Sassy as fuck but it is indeed a smart-ass reply.

"How dare you fucking bitch-," the man had already lifted up his right hand and Phoebe shrunked down her shoulders, already expecting the hard slap but someone interrupted their conversation. It was Nora. Her younger sister. 

"Do you want me to call the cops and sue you for sexual harassment on an employee?" She said and rolled her eyes as the man sweared and retreated. 

"Are you okay Phoebe? Did he hurt you?" Her sister asked her inspecting her arms.  
"No Nora. Don't worry. And thank you..." she replied and gave her a smile.  
Her wrists started to hurt and her shift finally ended. She went outside and...the tears continued to pool down and she continued to cry.

She would not have been so weak if she had not lost her powers and her parents. And...Max. Max her twin. Max her only support. Max her brother. Max her only world. He had left her alone and yet, she did not blame him. For her, he still remained the innocent and dumb Max. If only she came to know about the truth...

 

//__~_~__//

 

Max POV

 

"Ugh yeah Max...faster please!!" Cherry moaned beneath me as I pounded in her fast. She continued scratching my back and suddenly...I felt weird. Her hair was no longer blonde but rather of a soft brown and her eyes...were those of caramel...like mine. She was beautiful. And her lips were no longer thin, but instead luscious and plump. For the first time, I craved for more. It was not enough. 

"Oh God! Yes!" She continued moaning. Phoebe. Her beautiful face just flashed in my mind and it was enough for me to reach my peak.

As I slowly blinked my eyes...I saw instead a dirty coloured hair blond panting and moaning softly. They were all the same. They were all boring. But...why did I suddenly see Phoebe instead? 

What the hell is happening to me?


	2. The Evil Twin

CHAPTER TWO.

 

"Hey Phoebe! Do you mind going to the shop please? We lack coffee and cocoa," asked Billy, smiling at his elder sister, who rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. She took her purse and grabbed her coat.

The weather was chilly, the road was filled of dead leaves and each step she took made a crispy sound; it was the arrival of Autumn. She clung to her coat closer and sped-walked towards the shop down the L'Oreal Avenue. There was a light drizzle as she made her way down and her mind was so distracted by the earlier occurring events that she did not see a black car driving at full speed towards her. 

The vehicle honked loudly and it was enough for her to snap out of her thoughts and to finally process about what was going to happen to her; she was going to die as the car did not seem to apply the brakes right on time so that she could save her life. 

"Great! What a wonderful way to die now! As if it was not enough,"she thought. Note the sarcasm. And well she did what anyone would do in these kind of situations; she bent down, with her rear back facing the car and waited for the impact...but nothing happened.

She slowly removed her dainty hands from her head and slowly opened her eyes. The car had stopped; or rather had been "freezed" literally. She was confused and got up on her knees.  
"Uhm...I...I'm sorry....I...I wasn't looking when I was crossing the road..." She started stuttering, with her teeth pressing lightly on her bottom lip; the first signs of an embarrassing blubber.

"Look who we have here! Isn't that my dear sister...or shall I say TWIN sister?" The evil genius smirked as he got out of his black Mercedes. 

Phoebe was petrified. She could not process what was happening to her; it was too much. This voice. Oh how much did she miss this raspy and cold voice. She felt so much emotions bubbling inside of her and she felt hope; she had her dear brother, her Max, her saviour and her family. She was not alone anymore.

"Max is that you!!? Oh my God! Oh Max!! Where have you been!!?" the brunette weakly got up, her cheeks stained with tears and scrambled towards her brother but to only get cruelly pushed away. She fell down on her bum and obviously, shocked by Max's awful behaviour towards her.

"Look. I'm glad that you are fine. I've been working and I'm currently living a happy life. If you will now excuse me, I need to attend my work. Unlike some people. And yeah suit yourself sis," he chuckled and got into his car again, honking loudly, signalling Phoebe to get out of his way. 

The latter mindblown and hurt by her twin limply got up and watched as her brother defrosted his car and drove up on the lane. Who was he? He was not Phoebe's Max. He was not Phoebe's brother. He would never have left Phoebe alone and bruised in such a poor weather.   
The girl shook her head and instead went inside. This could not be Max. Could he? Was it someone else...or did he change? She gulped at the thought and breathed heavily. She needed to return to Nora and Billy to tell them. But how would they react? She decided not to tell them anything.

//__~_~__//

He was confused. He was also happy at the same time. He finally saw her. Though he admitted that he was kind of an ass towards her, he felt kind of relieved upon seeing her sister's flawless face.  
She was beautiful as ever and the scared look stamped on her face was entertaining the evil twin very much.

"You know that you deserve a shit medal right? Why did you do this to Phoebe!? Do you even know what she is going through? Do you know what Link-" 

But the rabbit was interrupted.

"Shut up Colosso. I really don't want to hear anything right now." Max exasperated, "Wait...you were saying something about Link...what's the matter?" he asked, feeling concerned.

"You know what Maximus? Nothing. I'm going to eat my carrots" And with that Dr Colosso hopped off the evil genius' lap, leaving the latter in a brouhaha. 

"Fucking rabbit," Max muttered under his breath as he continued gazing blankly his laptop and he instantly smirked. He got an idea. And he knew that he was going to have much fun with it.  
"Hey Colosso. Tell Cherry that she's fired and prepare an application form for me. And yeah, under the name of Phoebe Thunderman"

He was evil. 

 

//__0.0__//

PHOEBE'S POV

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" His voice boomed across the room as I entered.   
I sighed and bowed my head shamefully infront of him. "I...I went to take gro...groceries Link."   
I faked my innocent voice but I immediately recieved an electric shock throughout my body. My chest started to hurt and I collapsed down, trying to desperately remove the chip on my neck but in vain.

"Fucking slut. Don't dare lie to me. Do you understand?" He pulled my hair and gritted his teeth. "Billy and Nora, take care of her," he released me and he went downstairs. It was a routine for me everyday.

Nora immediately came to me and helped me to get up with her glossy eyes and Billy went to fetch a first aid kit. 

"Please Phoebe. Please leave this job. Please!" She cried, hugging me tightly as she knelt down. She constantly repeated the same thing but she did not understand. I sighed and hissed as she pressed against my chest. I could not escape from him. No matter what. 

But I needed to find another part-time job to be able to sustain my siblings and I. If only Max was here...no! I cannot rely on that douchebag after what he did to me. 

Never in my entire life I felt so helpless and so pitiful. If only mum and dad would have been alive, none of these would have happen. I know that my fate is nowhere to be blamed.

It was all of my fault. And I have to find a solution against this monstrous Link. Duh. Even the psycho's name gives me goosebumps now.   
I hazily got and and walked down the stairs with Nora trailing behind me. Shitty day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed the second chapter. I sincerely apologize for grammatical mistakes if there are several...(I'm still forteen :( )


End file.
